


The Help We Need

by yeuxboys



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Canon Divergence (sort of??), Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Nureyev, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Juno is very much in love, M/M, Peter Nureyev Needs a Hug, Season 1, idk this is my first fic, peter nureyev got himself stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeuxboys/pseuds/yeuxboys
Summary: A frantic knock on his door was certainly not what Juno Steel was expecting late at night, even more when he sees who behind it.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	The Help We Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! So this is my first ever ao3 fic! I’ve been writing stories for as long as I can remember and I’m also super obsessed with the penumbra podcast and the Magnus archives atm so expect a lot of fan fictions from those!
> 
> Yes I’m a sucker for some good ol fashion angst, can you blame me???

Every night, sitting on his couch was the biggest relief for Juno Steel. He could finally relax. Well, relax as much as any Private Eye could. His body still ached from work, and his head still pounded. He slowly got up to grab a drink and he checked the time. 11:07 PM. Perfect time for a drink. He started pouring the alcohol when he heard it.

Someone knocking at his door. Frantically.

He tensed up and reached for his gun on the counter, ready to shoot if it was an attacker. He slowly walked over and stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the familiar voice.

“Juno?”

His eyes widened when he realised who it was. Peter Nureyev. He sounded scared and almost tired. But Juno was still hesitant, he couldn’t exactly trust Nureyev now could he?

“Juno please, I need your help-“ Nureyev insisted from behind the door, sounding even more desperate.

Juno took a deep breath and lowered his gun and opened the door. What he saw was not what he expected. Peter Nureyev all bloodied and bruised, looking completely helpless and terrified.

“Nureyev? What the hell are you-“

Nureyevs legs buckled under him and Juno quickly got to him before the floor did, practically dragging him inside his apartment and shutting the door behind him.

“Nureyev what happened? Are you-“

He stopped mid sentence as soon as he saw Nureyev’s shirt, soaked with blood, his hand barely holding pressure to his side.

“Juno I-“ Nureyev winced in pain and gripped his side tighter, curling into himself.

“Hey, hey, I’ve got you,” Juno immediately replied as he laid Nureyev down onto his cold floor, hand holding his head up while the other checked his wound.

“Jesus Christ Nureyev, what the hell happened to you??”

“I may have- gotten into a predicament earlier this evening-“

“Yeah I can see that- here let me help-“

Juno quickly picked Nureyev up off the floor and paced over to his couch, gently laying him on it.

“Shit, your losing a lot of blood, why didn’t you go to a hospital?”

“You were closer,” Nureyev let out with a a sigh.

Juno ran for his first aid kit and straight back to Nureyev, who’s grip on his wound was getting weaker by the minute.

“Hey- keep pressure on that wound Nureyev, you need to slow down the bleeding,”

Nureyev didn’t answer, only exhaled weakly and looked up at Juno, who was ruffling through the first aid kit.

“Juno- I- I’m sorry-“

Juno only shushed him, “Apologise later Nureyev, just focus on staying alive right now,”

“I’ll try my best,” Nureyev answered, weakly smiling, but Juno still found it absolutely gorgeous.

Juno patched up Nureyev’s wound as he drifted in and out of consciousness, which worried Juno, but he could always tell he was still breathing. By the time he has finished, Nureyev had drifted off, somehow. He was the prettiest sleeper Juno had ever seen, his mouth slight open, eyes lightly closed, and his chest slowly moved up and down.

He didn’t want to disturb him but he knew he couldn’t stay on his now blood soaked couch, so he gently picked Nureyev up and took him into his bedroom.

Juno considered sleeping on the couch, and he was just about to leave the room when he hear Nureyev slightly wince, and he awoke.

“J-Juno? Where are you going?” He said it weakly, almost too hard to hear.

“Uh- the couch, I didn’t want to disturb your sleep, especially with that wound-“

“Please stay- I- I don’t want to be alone-“ Nureyev interrupted, he sounded on the verge of tears, which made Juno’s ache.

“Y-yeah, okay, I’ll stay,”

He slid into the bed next to Nureyev and he turned to look at him, Nureyev tucked himself underneath Juno’s chin and up against his chest. Enough to hear his heartbeat.

Nureyev almost instantly fell asleep, and eventually Juno did as well. One of the best sleeps he had in a long time.

When he awoke, Nureyev was practically on top of him, still sleeping soundly. He lightly pushed him off and got up quietly, not to disturb him.

It was early, 8 AM or so, Juno thought about going into work, but honestly he knew he couldn’t leave Nureyev like this, especially if his injury got any worse. So he stayed in the kitchen and lounge room and waited for Nureyev to awake.

It wasn’t until around 11 AM when he stumbled out of Junos bed room into the lounge room, still looking completely helpless, but seemed in better condition, compared to last night. He was still in his blood soaked clothes, and his hands weren’t much different. He still had bruises on his face and arms, and a few scratches Juno hadn’t noticed the night before.

Somehow, he still looked ethereal.

“Uh- morning, Nureyev,”

“Good morning detective,” He sounded so much better, the spark had returned to his voice.

Juno walked over to him and Nureyev quickly ran to hug him, even if that’s not what Juno was going for, he didn’t mind it. He hugged back but not too tightly so it didn’t hurt him.

“How are you feeling?” Juno asked.

Nureyev hesitated, looking for answer.

“B-better certainly, and thank you, Juno, for helping me,”

“Well I wasn’t exactly going to let you bleed to death outside my door now was I?” It came off sassier than he intended, but it made Nureyev laugh, which completely lightened up his morning.  
They both laughed for a while, until it turned into uncomfortable silence and awkwardness, and Nureyev didn’t have the strength in him to stop it.

“Nureyev- what- what happened to you? I mean from what I know it’s not like you to lose a fight-“

“I didn’t lose, Juno, trust me, they just were able to get some hits on me first, that’s all, judging by their condition last night, they were off much worse compared to me,”

“Then why did you sound so scared last night? Like someone was after you?”

“I was paranoid, thought someone was going to come for me, and I wouldn’t have been able to fight them in that state,” it was genuine, but still had his known snark in his tone.

Juno pulled in him for a tighter hug, which Nureyev did not refuse, and simply hugged him tightly, gripping onto him like it was dear life.

“Thank you, Juno,”


End file.
